Zen Den Wikia
Civcraft Wiki What is CivCraft? Are you a fan of Sid Meier's Civilization games? CivCraft is a game that allows you to create your own Civilizations in Minecraft! This game is played from a first-person perspective. venture out into this new world, find friends, allies and enemies and take part in this massive empire building game! You start out as a humble nomad with basic tools and little in the way of supplies. Your first step in this new world brings you to the spawn town. This town offers but little more than the bare necessities. The town is equipped with a bank (To sell precious minerals and ores), global market (To buy and sell general supplies) and grocery (To buy food). With your handful off Redbucks (Money) You must now venture out into the world where you will build and conquer. CivCraft has its own unique set of Materials that you'll need to craft in order to progress. Upon spawning in your will receive a recipe book. This book provides all of our new recipes in civcraft. No matter how powerful you are you will still rely on this book. So don't worry if you lose it because merely typing /res book will place on in your inventory. Emerald`s New Leader Guide: Now your adventuring out their is 5 basics points you must consider and plan for to prosper.: -Food : Perhaps least important as players do not starve. however if you neglect your hunger it can cause loss productivity, loss of resources (From deaths) and a much lower ability to defend. -Resources : Resources are key. You need a small amount to create a camp. However a substance amount to create a civ flag. If you don’t plan out how you aim to gather resources it can take considerably longer. -Money (Redbacks) : This will be the life force of your Civ. Make sure you have stored enough money to get your techs flowing and upkeep paid. -Placement : Many new people fall into simple traps that place there camps at risk. As camps can easily be raided I would recommend not placing it directly outside of spawn. Many organised groups are known to bury camps to keep them from being sighted on the Dynmap... and Yes people can see your camps on dynmaps but it does not have an icon so burying camps will make it harder for raiders to find you. -Leadership : Every person has a different form of leadership, some good and some bad. Remember in this game civs are usually built around a core elite of members who organize the other members in the civ. In this game many will believe wars and espionage are the main threat. In truth there are two main causes for civs to die, Inactivity & Internal Fighting. Make sure for all you want to be No.1 Civ leaders out there you watch out for these deadly killers. Starting Out First step towards your new empire will require you building a more modest structure, a camp. This is the first template building you can build. It will provide shelter for you and all your new friends. You can store resources in your shiny new camp and even upgrade it to provide you with some new little features... for a fee of course, 500 per upgrade redbacks to be precise. The upgrade menu can be opened using /camp upgrade. The three uprades you can (and to be honest need) to purchase are: - Sifter (converts cobble into ores) - Garden (Small farm) - Longhouse (Generates redbacks and tokens of leadership from bread) Now you have planted the seeds of your new civilization. Build, Grow, Learn and War! This is a long-term game. You will need to maintain your civ by logging on regularly. Those civs who are more active often come out on top. You will need to generate funds with your towns to allow you to maintain, research and expand your civ. Research can have huge effects on your civ depending on the order you choose to research so its recommended u read up what your research options do. Every day your towns will have to pay an upkeep to maintain all there buildings, as your expand your civ will require more upkeep. Upkeep is taken at the same time every day automatically and the time can be seen using /civ time. Don’t worry about the money though redbacks aren’t hard to come by and upkeep is proportional to your civ size. Ie small civ small cost, large civ large costs. One final note, loyal members are gold dust in this game. IRL friends civs normally remain relatively strong so bring your friends. Our Goal and Vision Our goal is to offer further development on the original civcraft concept created by netizen. Atar is proud to of created his own unique form of this game. We aim to add further content to allow for phases to last longer and to grow our community to improve players experience. We will not allow this server to become pay to win. Familiar with Sid Meier's Civilization? For those of you who have played the popular Civilization Series, this mod will hopefully feel very familiar to you. Think of this mod as a first person version of Civilization in which Minecraft is just a creative backdrop upon which you build your empire. Differences from Vanilla Minecraft If you're a Minecraft veteran, please take the time to look at the Differences From Vanilla Minecraft page. There is a list of important differences between your vanilla Minecraft experience and your experience in CivCraft which will make the difference between life and death, success and failure, and general reduction of unpleasant surprises. Some of the differences are: Removing diamond/gold armor, added in Tiers for Gear and Materials, civilization flag, camp block, and many, many more items! Category:Browse Category:Tutorials